shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil Fruit Rules Page
THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! IT IS NOT DONE! I REPEAT! IT IS NOT DONE! Kiiishishishishishi!!! Devil Fruit Rules Page This has been a long time coming, but it's finally here. A page for all of the Devil Fruit Rules! General Rules #A devil fruit may not grant its consumer an ability that is granted by another devil fruit. No exceptions. #*During any case where a devil fruit does grants its consumer an ability that is granted by another devil fruit, the devil fruit with seniority is allowed to remain while the devil fruit which lacks such seniority is to be hung at the gallows for the entertainment of the wikia as a whole. #*It should be noted that abilities and capabilities are not the same thing. The ability is what the fruit allows the consumer to do. The capabilities are what the consumer does with the ability. Devil Fruits are not allowed to have the same abilities. But they can have the same capabilities. An example would be the Tosou Tosou no Mi. Its ability is different from the ability of the Magu Magu no Mi. It is a resin logia while the Magu Magu no Mi is a magma logia. However, both are capable of magma-based attacks. The Tosou Tosou no Mi doesn't conflict with the Magu Magu no Mi cause while it may have the same capabilities of the Magu Magu no Mi, it doesn't have the same abilities. #A devil fruit may not share its name with another devil fruit. This includes both, its Japanese name and its English name. No exceptions. #*It should be noted that this rule only compares lettering. Not definition. The names of devil fruits may have the same definition, but they may not have the same lettering. Some examples would be: Aka Aka no Mi (Red Red Fruit) and Aka Aka no Mi (Crimson Crimson Fruit). Not viable because they share Japanese names. Aka Aka no Mi (Red Red Fruit) and Akai Akai no Mi (Red Red Fruit). Not viable because they share English names. Aka Aka no Mi (Red Red Fruit) and Akai Akai no Mi (Crimson Crimson Fruit) is perfectly viable. #A devil fruit may not have more than one living consumer at any given time. No exceptions. #*However, if the the consumer of a devil fruit dies, it's entirely possible for the devil fruit to be consumed by another at a later date. Paramecia Rules # Zoan Rules ssss Logia Rules General Logia Rules #All logia must be a natural phenomenon. Artificial phenomenon are not viable options for a logia ability. No exceptions. #*Constituents of the body do not qualify as a natural phenomenon. Thus blood, skin, hair, and et cetera are not viable options for a logia. #All logia must be unique from other logia in terms of their functionality. A logia that functions in the exact, same manner as another logia is not allowed. This goes far beyond the "A devil fruit may not grant its consumer an ability that is granted by another devil fruit. No exceptions" rule. This is about functionality, not ability. An example would be a tungsten logia that is used to smash things and smash things alone. This makes the logia no different from the Iwa Iwa no Mi in its functionality and thus it would not be viable. #All logia must be stable. Unstable elements are not viable options for a logia. ''Mythical Logia Rules'' sss ''Artificial Particle Logia Rules'' iii Kishishishishishi! Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki